narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Akuma Force: Invasion of the Land of Hot Water
It was a calm night, and the moon had finally risen. High above the mountains of Land of Snow, the moonlight shined through even reaching Fubukigakure, where the Furikage and his scientist discussed their nightly plans. The Mission: Akuma Force Strikes Doujinn paced around his Imperial Temple, where He watched over the village as the reigning Kage. He stopped in his tracks and finally sat at his seat, facing Genshou Yamaguchi, his scientist. "We have to strike soon. The Land of Hot Water has been threating this land, and villages around it." Flashing his demonic grin, he contained his face of madness. "What do you say? Let's attack them." The crazy man listened to Doujinn's crazy scheme, it wasn't the first time. "Attack the Land of Hot Water, huh?" he looked up at the man, his golden eyes glimmering in the moonlight for a split second. "Shouldn't be hard at all, really. Are you planning on causing havoc or entering quietly? even though I rather we do it quietly.." Genshou suggested to his superior. Doujinn sat there for a while, thinking of what he should do. His face lit up in a demonic way, signaling he had a plan. "Silently. Since its just us, we'll kill the leader and have one of my puppets take over.." He stood up, and summoned some supplies. "If you want to do this, let's use space-time ninjutsu. It'll be faster. Opening a portal, Doujinn extended his arms towards the hole, signaling Genshou to go inside. Getting up from his seat, Genshou pulled out Muzanyaiba before entering the portal with Doujinn. In a distorted blur, Genshou and Doujinn would appear not too far from the entrance of Yugakure. The village appeared to be deserted, although it wasn't. After the horrible slaughtering of it's people, the Hot Water Daimyō set out to rebuild it's village with the help of a small group of shinobi. The village itself was slowly becoming active again. "I can enter the village and poison everyone using my beloved Muzan! Then, we can sneak into the Daimyō's building and execute him. The perfect kill.." Doujinn smiled, agreeing with the man's tool of choice. "Good plan. Since I'm immune, i want you to get them. While you're doing that, I'll search for the Daiymo's building and wait for you.." Doujinn fixed his shirt, undoing some tying to loosen up his body. "Ready whenever you are." Genshou watched as the young man undid some tying around his body, it was unusually seductive. Oh my stars! What a cute man! one of his voices cheered in his mind. "W-What!?" Genshou yelled, blushing extremely hard. Before being accused of his behavior, Genshou ran ahead to enter the village. Before entering, he used the Concealment Technique to completely blend into the environment. Afterwards, he released his poison mist which over time, knocked out every villager in the village. Afterwards, he drifted through the streets, contemplating his previous thoughts. Only you know why I'm here Genshou! the voice spoke to him in his mind. "Some people just do attractive things sometimes..don't you know that!?" he fussed, twirling his hair. I'll leave you alone for now, Gen-Gen! but..I will be back! Doujinn watched as Genshou darted into the village, faster than he's ever seen him run. "I wonder what got into him?" Thought Doujinn. Shrugging it off, he quickly began running on the top of buildings, and looked down at the mist below. "Excellent work Genshou.." Doujinn said to himself. He looked around until he saw the tallest building, with the symbol of the country being in full display on a flag. "Bingo." With that, he darted straight for the building, prepared to go in. "Time to get Gen.." Doujinn thought. Using his Kamui, Doujinn sucked the poison mist in the direction he was in, to create a path for his partner. Genshou was glad to see his superior, walking into the swirling distortion. They reappeared into the Hot Water Daimyō's building, in the large hall that led to his office. "How do you want to handle this, Leader?" he asked, looking into his crimson eyes. "Maybe I should go first to get rid of his bodyguards?" he suggested, twirling his hair. Gen-Gen! You're doing it again! the voice came back to tell him. "It's a habit.." Doujinn soon began to give off a light blue chakra, which soon began to cover the whole hall. "Don't worry yet. I want you to watch me okay?" Whispered Doujinn. Pushing back his hair, some guards stepped out and onto the floor. "Freezing Release: Chakra Freeze!" Instantly, the hall turned to ice, freezing the guards up to the chest. "Like that Genshou.." Smiled Doujinn. "Finish them so we can go." "Right. Die, fools!" he yelled before his eyes shined with insanity. Afterwards, he thrust his sword countless times at the frozen guards, what remained afterwards were two bloody corpses, void of life. "Alright, I think we can meet him now." he looked at his superior, flashing a rather bright smile. Showing off his unique eyes, he grabbed Genshou's arm, walking him to the entrance door. He silently pulled out his sword, and cut the steel door. "Bisection..." Whispered Doujinn. With that, the door came crashing down, revealing a terrified man sitting at his desk. "You must be the leader of this nation, correct?" "W-what!? Where are my bodyguards? How did you two get in here?" The older man said nervously, looking beneath his desk to see his sword. "That's not what my leader asked, Daimyō! It doesn't matter. Yugakure should've stayed how it was--with it's people slaughtered!" he yelled, grabbing the man by his robe. Suddenly, the Hot Water Daimyō's sword pierced Genshou's collarbone, shocking him. "Ah!" the scientist yelled in pain. Quickly, the Daimyō filled the room with steam that blocked their view, and within seconds, he dashed out of the door and into the halls of the building. "Bodyguards! I need assistance!" "No! Genshou!" Shouted Doujinn. "No holding back now." He said to himself. Forming a gigantic armour, Doujinn began to destroy the building, holding Genshou in one of his six arms. He looked down at ground, and saw the Daimyō and his reinforcements. "Time to finish this. Freezing Release: Antarctic Wasteland!" With those very words, the Susanoo released a wave of Freezing Release that froze everything. The crumbling building, the running shinobi, and even the clouds above all became froze, under the command of Doujinn. "Time to finish this.. Zero Sword Style:Phantom Slice!" The man cut through all the shinobi, and at his command, the wounds finally appeared and they all fell. Absorbing back his chakra, the land became normal once more, signaling the duo's sucess. Doujinn deactivated his Susanoo, and held Genshou, who had taken a serious blow. His Mangekyō glowing a bright red, Doujinn looked at Genshou with pure happiness. "I'm happy you're okay. Let's go get that taken care of okay?" After absorbing and sealing the Daiymō's body, he picked up Genshou on his back, and began to walk away. As the building finished falling, Doujinn saw Genshou shoot him a smile. "He's a great partner." Doujinn said to himself. Creating a portal, the two went through, heading back to Fubukigakure.